


Door Left Open

by Ltleflrt



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Mal Hawke left the door unlocked for his mage.  Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Left Open

Mal Hawke woke slowly that morning after his decision to leave the door unlocked. The body pressed against his back, and the pale arm curled around his chest was the first thing that registered in his foggy brain. A supremely contented smile spread across his face. Sunlight shone red against his closed eyelids and his smile turned wicked when he realized he’d forgotten to pull the drapes closed the night before. It had been late, so hopefully any neighbors with a view of his bedroom would not have seen the show. 

_Although it would have been spectacular to see_ , he thought to himself as he remembered Anders’ cries of pleasure. _Yes, serah, you are welcome._ Facing his mother after such loud late night activities would undoubtedly be embarrassing, but equally worth it. 

An emphatic grumble from his stomach finally prompted Mal to open his eyes. After spending his childhood working on a farm he was used to rising before the sun, and from the angle of the light he’d slept well past sunrise, which made it no surprise that he was starving. He could feel Anders’ soft breathing against his shoulder where the mage’s face was crushed against him. Turning his head slightly he whispered his name, but received no response. 

Very gently, he twisted himself away from the sleeping man, smiling fondly as Anders snuggled deeper into the sheets as if he were trying to recapture Mal’s missing warmth. The rogue knew he didn’t sleep often, and was reluctant to interrupt what little rest he got. The quilt had been kicked down to the foot of the bed during their lovemaking, so he pulled it up over his lover, and brushed a few wild locks of strawberry blonde hair back from his face. 

Anders smiled and mumbled a little, but didn’t wake.

Mal finally tore himself away from the bed completely and dressed in a loose tunic and trousers. When he opened the door to leave his room, he was stopped by a large furry body in his path. Shank lifted his head from his paws and panted up at his master with a big doggy smile. 

“Hey boy,” Mal said quietly, leaning down to ruffle the fur around his ears with both hands. “Sorry for locking you out last night.”

Shank gave a little whine that Mal interpreted as forgiveness, and got up to move past him into the room. “Don’t wake him please,” he called softly after the mabari. He left the door open slightly in case the dog wanted back out, and made his way down the stairs to the kitchens. 

Bodahn was thankfully not around at the moment, so Mal quickly made a plate of fruits and cheeses, and grabbed a carafe of juice to take back up to his room. Unfortunately, his hopes that he wouldn’t run into his mother before he was mentally prepared were futile. She found him in the kitchen and he had to take time to carefully navigate a conversation with her. Thankfully, she only seemed to disapprove of how late he stayed out with his friends. He was extremely grateful when she didn’t bring up his choice of lovers, especially since he knew she wished for grandbaby-Hawkes. 

Their talk took just long enough to make a pot of tea, and Leandra poured two extra mugs and set them on the platter he had prepared for breakfast. With a loving smile, she left the kitchen with her own mug and an admonishment to go feed their guest. 

He popped a piece of cheese into his mouth to calm the rumbling in his stomach, and carefully carried the food upstairs to his room. Hearing Anders’ voice from inside, he paused.

“Stop looking at me!”

Mal peeked through the cracked open portal. Anders was sitting up in bed with the quilt down around his hips, pale skin glowing in the sunlight. He was glaring at the mabari suspiciously. The rogue watched as Shank bounded up on the bed, and bathed Anders in wet dog kisses. The mage spluttered in disgust and put his hands up to defend himself from the assault. It took a few minutes for him to finally push the dog away from his face. 

“I-I really don’t like all this… open… slobbery… affection,” Anders grumbled in consternation, which only earned him a happy bark. Shank was only inches from the mage’s face, and the loud sound made him flinch. Pushing more urgently, he tried to move the dog further away. “Be a real pet,” he grumbled. “Ignore me until you want something and then sit on my head!”

Shank whined and finally moved back a few steps. Anders’ look of relief was short-lived because the mabari only laid down, trapping his legs under the crushing weight of muscle. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I miss Ser Pounce-A-Lot,” he said in a deflated tone.

The mabari whimpered and put his head down on Anders’ lap. Mal could picture Shank’s sad expression, and he smiled as he waited for the results of his dog’s manipulation. 

Anders dropped his hand and looked down at Shank in disapproval. After a moment his expression softened and he reached out to rub the mabari’s ears. “Hawk asked me to move in last night,” he said softly.

A happy wuff was Shank’s reply.

“There won’t be room for you in the bed,” Anders said sternly. “Do you understand?”

Shank whined, but when he realized the mage was serious, he lifted his head and let out what was a quiet howl for him. Mal tried not to laugh when Anders winced and rubbed at one of his ears. He couldn’t completely hold in the snorting chuckle, but it was covered by the racket his dog was making.

“That won’t work on me,” Anders said, still shaking his head a little as if to clear a persistent ringing. “I’m a cat person.” He reached out and rubbed Shank’s ears again, this time with both hands. “Cheer up, old boy. Maybe you can bunk with Sandal.”

Shank barked happily, and jumped up to find the dwarf. He nudged the door open with his nose, and Mal took a step back to let the mabari past him. 

Mal turned to see Anders giving him a sheepish smile from the bed. “I suppose you heard all that?” he asked.

The rogue grinned and walked through the wide open door, and kicked it shut behind him. “He must like you,” he said as he walked over to the bed and sat the tray down right on the mattress. “He hardly gave you an argument.”

“You don’t mind that I’m kicking him out of your bed?” Anders asked in a subdued tone.

Mal handed the mage a cup of tea and popped an apple slice in his mouth before he answered. “This is your bed now too,” he replied. He leaned forward and shared the fruit with Anders by kissing him deeply. They were both breathing harder when he leaned back a few inches. “Besides,” he whispered against the mage’s mouth. “He snores.”

Anders laughed, and Mal smiled warmly in response. For three years he’d dreamed of having this man as his lover. It was supremely satisfying to have reached his goal, but…

He moved the tray to the beside table, and removed his clothes quickly. He pulled the quilt away from Anders and covered the mage’s body with his own. One hand slid up to grip the messy blonde hair so he couldn’t escape Mal’s mouth, and the other explored the lean planes of the pale body below him. 

He felt the growing hardness against his hip, and he wrapped his callused fingers around it. Pulling back from the kiss, he stared into Anders’ eyes as he stroked the mage into a frenzy. 

“Please, Mal,” Anders whimpered. 

Mal slowed his stroking. “Tell me what you need,” he rasped. When the other man didn’t answer, he slid his hand down over his balls, and even lower to press his fingers against tight puckered muscle. Anders arched against him, but Mal wanted to hear him speak the request so he only teased with light caresses.

“Maker damn you,” Anders finally growled out. “Fuck me, Mal!”

Instead of obeying the request immediately, Mal crushed Anders’ mouth with his own, and slid one finger quickly past the tight ring of muscle, all the way up to the second knuckle. He swallowed the mage’s gasp with his kiss. “Good boy,” he whispered when he pulled away both from the kiss, and his hand. He moved to kneel between his lover’s legs. He found the pot of creamy salve that was still tangled in the blankets from last night, and with a generous dollop he slid two fingers back inside the keening mage. 

_So much for keeping quiet this time_ , he thought in amusement. He prepared the other man for his entry with just a few strokes, and then withdrew his fingers to replace them with the head of his cock. 

Anders stared up at him worshipfully. “Yes,” he whispered in response to Mal’s silent question. 

The rogue needed no further urging. Pressing his hips forward, he slid into the hot body splayed out before him. He hooked his hands under Anders’ knees and pulled him closer, making him shudder and whimper as he pressed in at the perfect angle. Holding him in place, he began to pump in and out of his lover, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed as they both moved toward completion. 

“Stroke yourself,” Mal commanded, and growled in response as he watched Anders reach down to obey the order. 

“I’m going to come,” Anders whimpered.

“Yes,” Mal ordered, his voice hoarse with need. “Do it now.”

They both cried out as Anders began to spill hot semen all over his stomach and chest. Mal watched for as long as he could, but the pulse of muscle around his cock brought him to orgasm, and he tilted his head back on his shoulders and he spilled inside the mage he’d come to love. He kept pumping for another minute, the slickness of his own seed easing the passage even more, over-stimulating nerves.

When he finally brought his head forward and opened his eyes to look at Anders, the mage had both hands propped behind his head and was watching Mal smugly. There was something incredibly sexy about the man covered in his own come, spread out before him and despite the fact that he was spent, he desperately wanted to fuck him again. Instead, he leaned forward and planted his fists on the mattress and kissed the smirking mage. 

“I love you,” he whispered against the lips beneath his own.

“Can we play the ‘I love you more’ game?” Anders asked with a chuckle, “or would that be too adolescent?”

Mal smiled wickedly. “I’d win.”

A pillow knocked him to the side, and the room filled with laughter to go along with the bright sunlight pouring in through the still open drapes.


End file.
